DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The University of Washington has a tradition of strong, interrelated programs in clinical research at the Schools of Medicine, Dentistry, Nursing, Pharmacy and Public Health & Community Medicine. The goal of this Clinical Research Curriculum Award (CRCA) K-30 training program is to enhance the fellowship programs offered to physicians and other health care professionals who wish to become independent clinical researchers. These individuals will be selected from a pool of almost 450 postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty with K-awards. The proposed program has two parallel tracks: 1) Training Grant Support Program (TGP), and 2) Masters Degree Program (DP). Our K-30 will receive guidance from an Oversight Committee and an Executive Committee (including the PI, Program Director). The DP has a Steering Committee of core faculty to implement its training and educational aims. The DP is academically located within the School of Public Health & Community Medicine. Five or more fellows are enrolled each year for two years of intense training leading to a Masters degree in Epidemiology or Health Services. A "Work-in Progress" seminar series presented by K-30 trainees complements the learning experience. Each DP fellow must complete a research project with guidance by a mentor. In the TGP, any fellow or junior faculty from the five schools at the Health Sciences Center (HSC) may choose to participate in three seminar series (basic protocol design, clinical trials design, and meta-analysis for clinical researchers) developed specifically for the K-30 and based in the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC). Existing lecture and seminar series at HSC are announced on the K-30 website "Bulletin Board" to encourage and facilitate participation. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of Washington - Seattle, Washington KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Start with Principal Investigator. List Name Probstfield, Jeffrey Heckbert, Susan Brunzell, John Pepe, Margaret Elmore, Joann Emerson, Scott Brock, Douglas Larsen, Susan TBN Berger, Albert Bremner, William Disclosure Permission Statement. PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Organization Role on Project University of Washington PI/Director University of Washington Co-PI/Director University of Washington Co-PI/Director University of Washington Co-Investigator University of Washington Co-Investigator University of Washington Co-Investigator University of Washington Co-Investigator University of Washington Prog Ops Spec University of Washington Prog Ops Assnt University of Washington Oversight Committee University of Washington Oversight Committee Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. " Principal Investigator/Program Key Personnel (continuation): DeRouen Gienapp, John Kharasch, Evan Nelson, Sid Pellegrini, Carlos Stapleton, Bruder Wahl, Patricia Walker, Edward Woods, Nancy PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 05/01) Director (Last, First, Middle); Probstfield, Jeffrey L. University of Washington Oversight Committee University of Washington Oversight Committee University of Washington Oversight Committee University of Washington Oversight Committee University of Washington Oversight Committee University of Washington Oversight Committee University of Washington Oversight Committee University of Washington Oversight Committee University of Washington Oversight Committee Page,._._ Continuation Format Page Principal investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Probstfield, Jeffrey L. The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT